A Story To Remember
by iloveanime2009
Summary: Gin,suki,and kagome are new girls at shikon no tama high school where they meet loves,rivals, and have some fun along the way but oh no there's demons,monks and slayers oh my this isn't your normal high school fic no this is a ultra high school fic enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha and the gang and I don't own Suki, that's my friend Kagome's Girl character from the story Finding Love you should really read it, it's really good and if you go to my favorite stories you can read it but I do own Akira and Kenshin and Lilly thank you ****

A Story To Remember 

"Mommy I want a story" says a little a 5 year old girl. "OK just get in to bed and I'll tell you a story" said her mother. "Get in to bed Lilly" " Where's daddy mommy, he said he'd tuck me in " whined Lilly. "I know baby but your daddy works very hard and sometimes he doesn't get out till late "she sighed. "OK mommy "said Lilly as she jumped on her mom's lap. "Mommy will you tell me how you and daddy met and fell in love "said Lilly dreamily "OK now this starts about 10 years ago... " 

"Come on Kagome, Suki we're going to be late "said Gin their older sister 

"We're coming" Kagome whined coming down the stairs with toothbrush and hairbrush in one hand and a backpack in the other. Suki, on the other hand, looked like she just got up. She was still in her pjs and looked really tired. 

" Hey suki, I didn't know you still had your princess pjs" giggled Gin 

" Yeah. I thought you said you threw those out years ago " snickered Kagome 

" Yeah well there comfortable" blushed Suki 

" Come on were going to be late " said Kagome 

" ok lets go " said gin 

"Fine fine. How can you two be so happy in the morning " complained Suki 

" One word...coffee" said Gin 

Then they headed out the door into Gin's old car. 

15 min later 

Gin looks at the front gate of the school and sees a sliver haired god leaning against the wall. He looks up and she sees the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. His eyes were like a light golden and they seemed to make the sun dim in comparison. He looks up and his eyes lock with hers. Then... 

"Gin stop drooling and come on" says Suki 

"I am not drooling " says Gin 

" Then close your mouth" says suki as she walks in to the school. Kagome following her.  
The girls walked up the steps of Shikon no Tama high and were instantly amazed. They were all going to go exploring when Kagome reminded them they had to get their schedules. After a good 5 minutes of getting lost, the girls finally found the office. They gave their names to the secretary and they luckily had all the same classes together. (They all had advanced classes, Gin taught Suki and Kagome well.) They found out that their lockers were close but not together. Suki was on one side while Gin's and Kagome's locker were on the other side with 3 lockers in between. 

"-growls- Can you guys open your locker?" Gin asked. 

A frustrated sigh and a no was her response. 

Gin: -sigh- 

Out of no where, a hand shot out behind Gin and slammed his hand against her locker. The locker opened and Gin was about to turn and thank her helper but as she turned she notice it was the boy she was staring at outside the building. 

Gin:-blushes- "thanks" 

The man only stares at her then leaves. 

" Wow, he is so nice" Suki said sarcastically 

"I wonder why he helped you though" Kagome said. 

"Keh. He might like you" Suki replied with a smirk. 

"He does not he's probably really popular and was just annoyed by my voice and wanted me to shut up so he just helped me" Gin explained 

" Sure and pigs will fly " said Suki sarcastically 

" But are lockers are still closed " sighed Kagome 

Then two more male hands came out and slammed their hands against the lockers 

The girls looked up and saw... 

Please review please don't make me beg and I want to thank my dear friend Kagome's Girl for all her hard work and for all her support and for her making me put this up thank you for reading thw first chapter of A Story To Remember please 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or else Sesshoumaru would be the many character (gets dreamy stare) "Gin snap out of it "said Suki (Gin still in dreamy stare ) "Any way ...START THE CHAPTER!... damn her where is her chapter opener dude, oh well I'll just use the chapter open button...oh there it is (pushes chapter open button)_**.

_**A Story To Remember**_

**_Chapter 2 :_ _OMG... I've got an Elective with HIM!_**

_**"Wow, he is so nice" Suki said sarcastically**_

_**"I wonder why he helped you though" Kagome said.**_

_**"Keh. He might like you" Suki replied with a smirk.**_

_**"He does not he's probably really popular and was just annoyed by my voice and wanted me to shut up so he just helped me" Gin explained **_

_**"Sure and pigs will fly " said Suki sarcastically **_

_**"But are lockers are still closed " sighed Kagome**_

_**Then two more male hands came out and slammed their hands against the lockers**_

_**The girls looked up and saw... **_

_**Two cute guys (an: when I say cute I don't mean oh that is sssssssssssoooooooo cute I mean damn he's cute now continue). The one that has shut Kagome's locker had long sliver hair that shined in the light and amber eyes that looked like it held the sun in it looked kinda like the guy that helped Gin with her locker but the way he held himself screamed arrogant and cocky. While the other one screamed cold and distant. The one that was starring at Kagome had a cocky smirk on that screamed fresh meat on it. Now with the one that had shut Suki's locker was the complete opposite of the other guy. He had bright red hair that could rival the sun and ice blue eyes that could freeze any heart. He smiled at Suki and unlike the cocky guy's eyes, his eyes melted her heart. She blush and was about say hi but the bell rangand off they went to their first period. They all had the same thought, "who was that"**_

_**(First Period with Suki and Kenshin, operation: Art) **_

_**Suki walked slowly to her first period still thinking about the guy that helped her with her locker. She wished she could have gotten his name and been able to say thank you but the stupid bell had rung. She then heard "Oh Kenshin! you're such a good artist, please be my boyfriend " said some girl. "No Sayuri. I don't like you like that now go away now!" said Kenshin. He sounded pissed. Suki looked around the corner and saw the guy who had helped her with her locker. Suki thought, I should help him, so she came from her hiding spot and hugged Kenshin. She whispered in his ear "play along" and then said "Kenshin I missed you. " Suki then hugged him tighter trying not to notice his very muscular chest. "I missed you too, now come on we're to be late" and with that said, he guided her away. **_

_**When they were in class he said "Thanks, she is so annoying" said kenshin looking embarrassed. "It's cool just don't tell anyone I did that" "Deal." Then the teacher started talking about there first project would be that they would be paired up with the person next to them and for rest of the day they would have to draw that person. It would be for a major grade then he said everyone get to work. "I ****guess we're partners " said Kenshin. "Yea I guess " blushed Suki. "So who's going to pose first" said Kenshin, " Um...we'll take turns I'll pose first then you until we're done." **_

_**( 3 hours and 11 minutes later ) **_

_**"Finally I'm done" said Suki with a sigh. Kenshin was about to move when "Wait!" Kenshin froze then suki leaned forward to look at his eyes. Soon they were leaning closer and closer. Then the final bell rang and they looked at each other and blushed. Then they headed for their lockers. **_

_**(First Period Kagome and Inuyasha. Operation: Chorus) **_

_**Kagome walked to her first period and she thought about the guy who helped her with her with her locker. So cocky she thought. Then she walked to her seat, they were in the auditorium, then she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked over and saw the guy that had helped with her locker. Before she could speak the teacher started speaking, saying that they were going to hold tryouts for the concert and that two people will have solos and or duet. "Ok who will go first ... ok how about Inuyasha" said the teacher " Feh" said Inuyasha he walked on stage and started singing Rewrite from Full Metal Alchemist.**_

**_kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga _ta ni nai kara tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa "songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo yugan da zazou o keshi saritai no wa jibunno genkai o soko ni miru kara jiishiki kajou no boku no mado ni wa kyonen no KARENDAA hidzuke ga nai yo** **_keshite RIRAITO shite kudaranai chou gensou _****wasurarenu sonzai kan o ****kishikaisei RIRAITO shite imi no** **nai mousou mo kimi o nasu dendouryoku zenshin zenrei o kure yo** **_mebaete ta kanjou kitte kuyan de shosen tada bonyou shitte _naite kusatta kokoro o usugitanai uso o** **_keshite RIRAITO shite kudaranai chou gensou _wasurarenu sonzai kan o kishikaisei RIRAITO shite imi no nai mousou mo kimi o nasu** **dendouryoku zenshin zenrei ****o kure yo...** **"We have the first person for the duet, Inuyasha." ****There was lots of clapping, then there was silence. "Next Kagome" ****Kagome went up and started. **

**_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._ **

**_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._ **

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the doorAnd you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_ **

**_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_ **

**_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_ **

**_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_ **

**_There is some love that will not  
go away_ **

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**_

_**"We have our second performer, Kagome!" **_

_**( First Period, Operation: Writing and Photography)**_

_**The teachers of photographing and creative writing decided it was a good idea to join both classes this year so the students can meet new people and become good friends (A/N or their just lazy?). Both classes were herded out of the classrooms to room 206, the biggest classroom in the school. Miraculously, both classes fit in the room, barely. **_

_**Ms.Tsunami(Creative writing tech.): "We will combine our classes for a project due at the end of the year but that doesn't mean we won't give you any other assignments."**_

_**The teacher added, wiping the hopeful stares the students had. You could hear a mutter of disagreements from students in the room.**_

_**Mr. Urasua(Photo tech.):"You will all get one partner for this assignment. The assignment is basically a photo and a piece of writing about that photo. You both have to agree on what the picture and writing is and this piece of paper will go more in depth of the assignment."**_

_**Both teachers: "Now go and get a partner!"**_

_**The students scrambled to get to their friends. You can hear and see the fighting for a partner. Girls were having cat fights and throwing what ever they have in their purses (A/N Suki: for small purses they have a lot of junk.). The guys were throwing fists and wrestling. The only people who were calm were Sesshoumaru and Gin. They calmly looked for their friends, dodging various objects that went their way. The teachers were slowly getting agitated at how these young 'adults' were behaving. Ms.Tsunami finally lost it when a book hit her right on the head.**_

_**Ms.Ts: "THAT'S IT!"**_

_**The students froze.**_

_**Ms.: "Since you all can't choose like civilize people, we will pick your partners! If you want to try and persuade us to let to choose your partner, come and try."**_

_**Many students groan at this. Many of them will be away from their friend. The only people happy were Sesshoumaru and Gin. They were the teacher's best student, so they had a good chance of being with their friends. The teacher's drone on about who will be with who, and in case you don't know your partner, you come up and meet them. At the middle of the choosing Gin heard her name.**_

_**Mr. U: ...blah and blah...Gin and Sesshoumaru...**_

_**Gin wondered who this Sesshoumaru guy was so she walked up to the front of the desk where she saw the gorgeous man with amber eyes and silver hair. Her eyes widened and searched for her teacher's eyes. In Gin's eye's, she pleaded her teacher to let her be with her friend, the teacher shook her head. Sesshoumaru glared at his teacher who only stared back at him saying -no-matter-what-you-say-I'm-not-doing-anything-. Gin sighed and walked outside where the rest of the class was with Sesshoumaru in tow. The assignment today, as a warm up, was to take a picture about something nature like and write a poem or something creative to go with the picture. Gin and Sesshoumaru walked a little a ways from the class near the river. Sesshoumaru took out his camera and took pictures of the river, trees and any other animals there. Gin on the other hand took out a notebook, a pencil and eraser, climbed a tree and started writing a poem about anything she could see. As Sesshoumaru took pictures, he noticed how the light hit Gin perfectly and it seemed natural how she looked, staring out into the forest, relaxed and deep in thought. Sesshoumaru took 3 pictures of Gin at different angles and stopped.**_

_**'She looks like a celestial maiden' Sesshoumaru thought.**_

_**He snapped out of his thoughts when he looked into Gin's eyes. They stayed staring at each others eyes, into each others souls. Sesshoumaru saw confusion, curiosity, concern and kindness in Gin's eyes. Gin saw wonder, curiosity, hurt and want. The want to be accepted. What felt like hours were only like two minutes to these two demons. Sesshoumaru turned away in shame and embarrassment. Gin continue to look at him then stared at the distant forest. Sesshoumaru look from the corner of his eye to see Gin looking away. He went and climbed the tree and set next to Gin on the a limb on top of hers. Sesshoumaru looked were Gin was looking at then took a couple of pictures. He looked at Gin and sensed that she was stressed and sad. His demonic side took over, a little.**_

_**'Comfort her...hold the girl in your arms...whisper soft things...make her happy...' the voice whispered.**_

_**Sesshoumaru sat on the limb Gin was on and wrapped his arms around her waist and pull her to his chest. He felt her stiffen slightly so he purred ( Suki:LOL! FLUFFY PURRING!LOL! WHERE'S THE CAMERA!) so she would calm down. Gin slightly relaxed and rested her head between Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder. Sesshoumaru lowered his head towards her ear and whispered: "You are so beautiful." This comment made Gin shiver then blush. She turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru and was mesmerized by his eyes and he to her. They slowly inched toward each other without them knowing. They both slowly closed their eyes and slowly closed the gap between them. There was a rustling in the bushes but they paid no heed, too wrapped up in their moment. They were so close they can feel each others breath on their lips and then their lips slightly touch each other when...**_

_**When Sesshoumaru and Gin just left the class to go to the river...**_

_**Kenshin and Suki were out as well as their class so they can have a background for their portraits. They both agreed they would choose a setting near the river and they were both getting along. They were both about to pull the bushes out of their way to get to the river but they saw Sesshoumaru hugging Gin to his chest.**_

_**"What the hell is Sesshoumaru doing with my onee-chan!" Suki whispered being protective.**_

_**"I think Sesshy is trying to calm Gin down?" Kenshin said confusedly.**_

_**"Wait, the ice prince is caring for MY sister?" Suki asked incredulously**_

_**"Looks like" Kenshin stated**_

_**They look back to see Gin and Sesshoumaru leaning into each other. Kenshin and Suki both pulled out their cameras waiting for the right moment. Just as their lips grazed, Suki and Kenshin took about 10 pictures each of the almost kiss. Sesshoumaru and Gin pulled away at the same time to see what happened. Unfortunately for them, they were blushing and Suki and Kenshin didn't stop taking pictures. Once they stopped, they started laughing. They laughed so hard they were holding on to each other for support. Both youkias jumped out of the tree and stalked over to the laughing hayous. Suki and Kenshin looked up and laughed harder. Gin grabbed Suki by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her up to eye level. Once Suki stopped laughing and looked Gin straight in the eye, she started another fit of laughter, even when Gin dropped her to the ground. The youkias growled and shouted "SHUT UP!" and both hayous looked at them then towards each other, back at the youkias and started running away laughing the whole way. Gin and Sesshoumaru ran after them at break neck speed and both held their 'loving' siblings by their neck.**_

_**"You will delete all those pictures and never speak of this again" Sesshoumaru stated in his ice voice.**_

_**"Or would you like a nice beating?" Gin asked nicely**_

_**Both hayous escaped running toward class shouting:**_

_**"Head line news! Sesshoumaru has emotions!"**_

_**"Gin finally finds a lover!"**_

_**"Are their secret affairs under our noses!"**_

_**"Pictures of Sesshoumaru blushing!"**_

_**They kept shouting this until they were of ear shot of the class. They stopped shouting and running knowing the pictures they have taken will be very useful indeed.**_

_**Back with Sesshy and Gin ( Suki: Sesshoumaru is too damn long!)**_

_**Both demons stood frozen on the spot. Without another word, they both left the area back to class, not caring about the assignment or the questions and glares they got from their fan club. They were to busy thinking of ways to torture their 'loving' siblings and ways to get those photos back.**_

so how was it I mean I think its ok and I hope you like it and the fluff and please R&R thanks so please PRESS THE BUTTON!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry so sorry

inuyasha: what are you saying sorry about wench

iloveanime: cause I'm very late in getting the chapter and I want people to review

inuyasha: feh if they don't review its your fault

iloveanime: crying sniff ...sniff sesshoumaru ,kenshin ,kagome, sango miroku INUYASHA IS BEING MEAN TO ME

everyone comes in

kagome: sit ok since iloveanime is being consoled by her fluffy-chan I must ask you to scroll down and read the following paragraph and inuyasha SIT!

A/N: sorry that this chapter took so long my muses are on vacation and one won't be back till today and the other won't be back till Kami knows when and one of my muses is my editor so I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes sigh but with them gone I don't have people saying they will ...take my sesshy plushy hugs sesshy plushy anyway with the muses away I don't write as fast sigh it's bittersweet but its ok cause one will be back on today thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or any lyrics or anything elas I use please don't sue me cause I'm broke after seeing Pirates of the Carribean 2 Dead Mans Chest my friend helped me spell this she gets a cookie gives a cookie to oOo StarryNight oOo ok anyway I would like to thank Kagome's Girl for all her help and support and for writing more than her fare share and for the poem T**houghts **of this fic and I would like to thank all the reviews I got I almost cried I was so happy anyway her is:

**A Story to Remember**

Recap: _They look back to see Gin and Sesshoumaru leaning into each other. Kenshin and Suki both pulled out their cameras waiting for the right moment. Just as their lips grazed, Suki and Kenshin took about 10 pictures each of the almost kiss. Sesshoumaru and Gin pulled away at the same time to see what happened. Unfortunately for them, they were blushing and Suki and Kenshin didn't stop taking pictures. Once they stopped, they started laughing. They laughed so hard they were holding on to each other for support. Both youkias jumped out of the tree and stalked over to the laughing hayous. Suki and Kenshin looked up and laughed harder. Gin grabbed Suki by the scruff of her shirt and pulled her up to eye level. Once Suki stopped laughing and looked Gin straight in the eye, she started another fit of laughter, even when Gin dropped her to the ground. The youkias growled and shouted "SHUT UP!" and both hayous looked at them then towards each other, back at the youkias and started running away laughing the whole way. Gin and Sesshoumaru ran after them at break neck speed and both held their 'loving' siblings by their neck._

_"You will delete all those pictures and never speak of this again" Sesshoumaru stated in his ice voice._

_"Or would you like a nice beating?" Gin asked nicely_

_Both hayous escaped running toward class shouting:_

"Head line news! _Sesshoumaru has emotions!"_

_"Gin finally finds a lover!"_

_"Are their secret affairs under our noses!"_

_"Pictures of Sesshoumaru blushing!"_

_They kept shouting this until they were of ear shot of the class. They stopped shouting and running knowing the pictures they have taken will be very useful indeed._

_Back with_ _Sesshy and Gin ( Suki: Sesshoumaru is too damn long!)  
Both demons stood frozen on the spot. Without another word, they both left the area back to__ class, not caring about the assignment or the questions and glares they got from their fan club. They were to busy thinking of ways to torture their 'loving' siblings and ways to get those photos back._ Staring the new chapter:

(Gin two period English)

"_Ok now to go to English!" _thought Gin "Where is room 204!" yelled Gin out loud

"Well if you go just down that hall that way you'll get to room 203 but be careful the teacher's a real pain in the

ass" said a new voice

"Thanks" said Gin kind of confused

"Ooo such a pretty lady." said the guy who had told her were the class was.

"My name's Bankotsu and yours beautiful?" said the guy Bankotsu

"My name's Gin and don't call me beautiful." said Gin annoyed with this guys advances Gin starts walking away Bankotsu gets in her.

"Hey baby you me after school." says Bankotsu

"In your dreams ...wait not even there thanks but I got to go bye!" said Gin really anger that he was trying to hit on her. He was kind of cute but also he looked really arrogant and she didn't like arrogant boys.

"Come on let me show you a good time." said Bankotsu getting really close to Gin

"Come on you no you want me." he said pushing Gin up against the wall

"No! Now get away" yelled Gin trying to get away but he had used his weight against her

"She said leave her only" said a deep and familiar voice

Gin looks up and see's ..."Se...Sesshoumaru"

"Bankotsu did she not just say to leave her alone or can you not comprehend what she said." Said Sesshoumaru with a cold glare at Bankotsu but while Sesshoumaru was

"Hu...DID YOU JUST TELL ME OFF?" shouted Bankotsu (a/n he sounded like a girl lol oh god too funny ..deep breaths...ok just keep going)

"Hey wait a minute...where did she go? said Bankotsu

"You are pathetic first you don't even see that she went to class second you don't even know her name pathetic" said Sesshoumaru and leaves Bankotsu to stutter in the hall way

(With Gin)

"Finally I got away from that idiot...DAMN I forgot to tell Sesshoumaru well I guess I'll tell him after school" thought Gin

(After school with Gin)

"sigh where is he we said we'd me here after school"though Gin then she remembered this song from a American movie she once saw "what was it called ... Mulan"though

then she started singing it (a/n: I know mulan is based on a Chinese story but it was made in America so I'm going to say its an American movie now carry on )

(After school with sesshy)

"Shit I'm late damn Toutousai-sensi damn old fool saying I don't respect him feh like anyone does" murmured Sesshoumaru he was almost to the tree that he herd I pretty voice singing he kept going and saw Gin standing under a tree and singing a beautiful song

Look at me I will never pass for

a perfect bride Or a perfect daughter

Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see That if I were truly to be myself

I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see Staring straight Back at me

? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?

Somehow I cannot hide Who I am Though I've tried

When will my reflection show Who I am inside?

When will my reflection show Who I am inside?

Sesshoumaru kept walking forward but he stepped on a branch and Gin looked in his direction Gin blushed then grabbed her book bag then she quickly thrust a paper in his hands and ran off

"Why did she run away so fast ...I wonder what this" thought sesshoumaru then he it said

Thoughts by Gin Miyazaki

Have you ever seen  
A red rose Wilt before your eyes  
Or seen your best friend  
Really cry  
HAve you seen me  
Shed a lone tear  
In the publics eye  
Have I broken down once  
And say I'm fine  
Have you believed  
Every lie  
DO you truly  
Believe  
Everythings fine  
Have you ever thought  
Tomorrow may not  
End well  
Ever thought of your  
Regrets  
Have you wished for  
Something great  
And you know it won't happen  
But you still believe  
Don't you wish to just die  
Here and now  
To make the pain  
Go away  
Have you had your  
Heart broken  
So man times  
That you feel numb  
If you were to die  
Would you be missed  
Would you make a  
Difference  
Is life worth  
Living  
Is it worth to  
Die  
In lies  
Why can't  
Life  
Be simple  
As it was Why  
Have  
Lies

"Wow that was great I never read such raw emotion" sesshoumaru thought then he suddenly smirked "and I have the perfect picture to go with it I wonder if I can catch her before she goes home" his smirk grows wider "lets find out" he thought and walked hopeful ton find the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts of late ...

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of **A Story To Remember **next time:

fluffy shares a secret and gin shares one two inu and kags the rehearsal from hell and suki gets in a fight and kenshin gives us his thoughts find out next time on **A Story To Remember**

review please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**iloveanime2009**__**:So sorry everyone I had lots and lots of problems and I don't want to bore you with the details so I will say I am so so so so so so so so so ...**__**sorry!! **__**Anyway, I will start the story now**_

_**Suki**__**: Stop right there lady!**_

_**iloveanime2009**__**: Damn!**_

_**Suki**__**: Say it!!**_

_**iloveanime2009**__**: NEVER!! (Tries to run away)**_

_**Suki**__**: (captures iloveanime2009) Now say it!!**_

_**iloveanime2009**__**: NEVER!!**_

_**Suki**__**: I didn't want to have to have to do this. (Brings out tied up Sesshomaru) Now say it!**_

_**iloveanime2009:**__** I'll never say it!!**_

_**Suki**__**: Fine (brings out scissors) I'll cut his hair!**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**: um...um..um!!**_

_**iloveanime2009**__**: Nooooooooooooooooo!! Fine I'll say it. I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Gin and Kenshin. I don't own Suki either. (tears rolling down**_

_**iloveanime2009's face) my friend Japanese Dreamer owns her. There, are you happy now?**_

_**Suki**__**: Very. (lets go of sesshomaru) Thanks fluffy.**_

_**Sesshomaru**__**: Don't call me fluffy (gives Suki an icy cold glare)**_

_**iloveanime2009**__**: You mean this was a set up! (looks at Sesshomaru) you..you bastard!!**_

_**Suki**__**: muhahahahahahahahahahaha(cough)hahahahahahahaha(hack )hahahahahahaha!!(cough) I'm ok. Now start the story woman! RIGHT NOW!!**_

_**iloveanime2009:**__** (Is in a corner crying) I've been betrayed by one and only love! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!**_

_**Suki**__**: What did I do?...oh well ...at least she finished the chapter (looks for chapter button)...here it is! (presses chapter button)**_

_**LAST TIME ON A STORY TO REMEMBER:**_

_**Sesshomaru kept walking forward but he stepped on a branch and Gin looked in his direction Gin blushed then grabbed her book bag then she quickly thrust a paper in his hands and ran off**_

_**"Why did she run away so fast ...I wonder what this" thought Sesshomaru then he it said**_

_**Thoughts by Gin Miyazaki**_

_**Have you ever seen**_

_**A red rose**_

_**Wilt before your eyes**_

_**Or seen your best friend**_

_**Really cry**_

_**Have you seen me**_

_**Shed a lone tear**_

_**In the public's eye**_

_**Have I broken down once**_

_**And say I'm fine**_

_**Have you believed**_

_**Every lie**_

_**Do you truly**_

_**Believe**_

_**Everything fine**_

_**Have you ever thought**_

_**Tomorrow may not**_

_**End well**_

_**Ever thought of your**_

_**Regrets**_

_**Have you wished for**_

_**Something great**_

_**And you know it won't happen**_

_**But you still believe**_

_**Don't you wish to just die**_

_**Here and now**_

_**To make the pain**_

_**Go away**_

_**Have you had your**_

_**Heart broken**_

_**So man times**_

_**That you feel numb**_

_**If you were to die**_

_**Would you be missed**_

_**Would you make a**_

_**Difference**_

_**Is life worth**_

_**Living**_

_**Is it worth to**_

_**Die**_

_**In lies**_

_**Why can't**_

_**Life**_

_**Be simple**_

_**As it was Why**_

_**Have**_

_**Lies**_

_**"Wow that was great I never read such raw emotion" Sesshomaru thought then he suddenly smirked "and I have the perfect picture to go with it I wonder if I can catch her before she goes home" his smirk grows wider "lets find out" he thought and walked hopeful ton find the woman who had been plaguing his thoughts of late ...**_

**NOW ON A STORY TO REMEMBER:**

"Damn I lost her " thought Sesshomaru as he turned down an unfamiliar street. (Suki: iloveanime2009 is still in the corner crying so I'll being doing any and all commentary)(Suki: Fluffy is lost he he!)"Damn, were could that wench have gone to...damn her!!"thought Sesshomaru with a scowl as he turned yet again.

"He he you look lost," said an oddly familiar voice.

"Who the hell is that?" thought Sesshomaru.

"Come on out!" he yelled.

"I don't know if I should, you sound mad," said the voice again.

"I'll come out if you promise to be nice, and I'll even help you find Gin," said the voice in a sing-song tone. "FINE!" grounded out Sesshomaru.

"Ooooookkkk!!" yelled the voice, and then a shadow appear over his head. Sesshomaru looked up and saw ...Suki!!(Suki: I am so awesome!) "So Fluffy-chan, are you looking for your secret lover, Gin?" said Suki with a sly look in her eyes.

"SHE IS NOT MY LOVER!!" yelled Sesshomaru getting highly pissed off.

"So... you're her (starts singing) secret lover!!"sung Suki. Sesshomaru grabbed Suki and starts to squeeze her throat. "Let ...me ...go"said Suki, gasping for air.

"Why should I?"said Sesshomaru in a bored tone.

"Because ...without ..me ..you'll...NEVER...find Gin" wheezed Suki. Sesshomaru finally, after much thought, let her go. "Lead the way" said sesshomaru...

(Suki: And that's all she wrote kiddies...I'm kidding or...am I?...no seriously there's more.)

(With Kagome and Inuyasha)

"Stupid dog!!" "Damn wench!!" thought Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time.

It is now after school and these two (Suki: Idiots) are in front of the auditorium. You see, Kagome had a stack of papers and books stacked carefully in her arms, where as Inuyasha had most of the costumes the choir teacher kindly asked (Suki: Threatened) him to get. Now as you all know when you have something obscuring your vision, you are going to crash into something. These two geniuses forgot that little detail. Now here they are, surrounded by books, papers, and ridiculous costumes in front of the auditorium.

The choir teacher approaches and tells them that rehearsal was about to start. Kagome and Inuyasha have the lead roles of the play Robin Hood. As a warm up the director, Myoga, told the two actors to sing At the Beginning from the movie Anastasia. The director thought that this would get the two in the romantic mood for the scene, well that warm got them in a mood all right.

**Original lyrics:**

(Anastasia) We were strangers,

starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

what we'd have to go through

Now here we are,

and I'm suddenly standing,

at the beginning with you

(Dimitri) No one told me

I was going to find you,

Unexpected

what you did to my heart,

(BOTH) When I lost hope

you were there to remind me

this is the start

(Chorus) And life is a road

and I wanna to keep going

love is a river

I wanna keep flowing

life is a road

now and forever

wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

in the end I wanna be standing

at the beginning with you

(Anastasia) We were strangers

on a crazy adventure

(Dimitri) Never dreaming

how our dreams would come true

(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

(Chorus)

(Both) I knew there was somebody somewhere

that made love in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothings gonna tear us apart

(Chorus)

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

In the end I wanna be standing

at the beginning with you

**Inuyasha's and Kagome's Version:**

Kag: I met a fool

That had no brain at all

Never dreaming

I'd be paired up with him

Now here I am

With a complete idiot

Singing a song with him

Inu: No one told me

That she was a bitch

Couldn't believe

How useless she was

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me

This is sooo much worse

(Chorus)

Both: Your so stupid

I can't understand it

My hate is a river

That's always flowing

My life is hell

Now and forever

Because of you

I'm running

When you are near

Because your face

Makes hard to see

All I want is to be

Far away from you

(End Chorus)

Kag: You're a dog

That's not worth my time

Inu: Always dreaming

How do be rid of you

Both: Now here we stand

Against our will

Living in hell with you

Chorus

Both: I can't believe I'm doing this

I hated you from the start

Now that my dream is gone

I'm out for your blood

Can't wait to tear you apart

Chorus

Your so stupid

I can't understand it

My hate is a river

That's always flowing...

I love hating you

Your so stupid

I can't understand it

My hate is a river

That's always flowing

All I want is to be

Far away from you

After that little number, Inuyasha and Kagome just bitched and yelled at each other. Finally the director snapped.

"BOTH OF YOU!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

It became reeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllyyyy quiet then. "Both of you get out!!" yelled the director.

"But they are the main actors!" shouted the chorus.

"So? Get out until you learn to get along!!" yelled the director and pointed to the door.

"Fine!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Feh!" said Inuyasha and slammed the door behind him...(Suki:

**(Sesshomaru and Suki) :**

"And you said I was lost" said Sesshomaru in a superior tone.

"We're not lost...idiot" Suki said under her breath as they turned down an old and worn down street.

"We're here" said Suki as they stopped in front of a broken down house.

"Come on Fluffy, lets go around back" said Suki. She opened the side gate to see Gin hanging laundry on a clothes line. Suki rushed over to her.

"Gin, I thought we agreed that I was to do the laundry" said Suki with a sigh. Gin turns around to see Sesshomaru and drops the laundry.

"Sessh...Sessh..Sesshomaru, so nice to see you" stammered Gin (Suki: For any of iloveanime2009's readers who didn't already see this, that was Gin's secret...duh)

"I just wanted to say I liked your poem and I will have the pictures done in a day or two" said Sesshomaru in the I'm-so-much-better-then-you tone.

"Hey Fluffy, what's with the stick up your butt act" said Suki (Suki: Yeah!! Go me!! Go me!! I'm am so cool!) "Excuse me?" said Sesshomaru.

"You heard me Fffflllluufffyyy" said Suki drawing out the Fluffy part.

"I'm leaving" ...

* * *

Suki: Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... REVIEW REVIEW!!

P.S. iloveanime2009 is having a contest... next chapter...muhahahah!..ha

BYE!!


End file.
